Laptop
by chococchii
Summary: Sasuke membolehkan Sakura membuka semua folder dalam Laptopnya, kecuali gambar. /AU\


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur maksa, AU, de-el-el.

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

"Aku mau lihaaaaaatttt~"

Pagi-pagi di kelas 2-A di sebuah sekolah ternama, Konoha High School atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai KHS sudah terdengar suara keributan. Padahal, di dalam kelas itu hanya ada dua orang. Yang lain belum datang—sepertinya.

"Ya lihat saja! Tapi jangan utak-atik laptopku, _baka_!" laki-laki berambut _raven _itu berusaha melindungi laptopnya dari gadis bersurai merah jambu di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengutak-atik, _chicken-butt_!" Sementara si rambut _pink _malah berusaha menggapai laptop milik laki-laki di sampingnya. Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang aneh. Sahabat? Ya, Sahabat. Memang aneh. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno memang sahabat. Sejak kecil, malah.

"Jangan buka _folder _gambar!" laki-laki—yang dikenal sebagai Sasuke itu menepis tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu hendak membuka _folder_ yang berlabel '_Picture_'

"Memangnya kenapa? Haaaa~~ kau mengoleksi gambar _ecchi dan hentai_, 'kaaan? Ayo mengaku, Sasuke mesum!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "tidak, bodoh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Kan sudah kubilang, kau boleh membuka apapun, asal jangan gambar! Hargai privasi orang!"

Sakura mencibirnya. Gadis pemilik manik _emerlard _itu kembali ke bangkunya. Menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kayu dengan keras. Lalu mengambil buku asal dari tasnya dan membolak-balikkan bukunya dengan kasar. Matanya pura-pura fokus dengan bacaan dihadapannya—merajuk.

Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mematikan laptop dan memasukkan benda berwarna hitam itu ke dalam tasnya. Menegak air mineral yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah tadi sebelum menghampiri Sakura.

"Marah, ya?"

Sakura tetap cuek. Ia membalikkan lembar bukunya lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau—

"Bukumu terbalik, tuh," kata Sasuke sembari terkekeh kecil. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Dengan wajah yang kesal, ia membalikkan buku tersebut. Oh, sejarah.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka sejarah? Biasanya—"

"—Diam, _Chicken-butt_! Kau ini berisik sekali! Dihadapan penggemarmu, kau selalu dingin. Nah, dihadapanku? Che!" Sakura mendengus keras.

Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi, "aduh, galaknya. Makanya jangan marah. Bagaimana, ya, masalahnya, _folder _gambar itu isinya rahasiaku semua. Ibaratnya seperti…, ah, aku yang mengintipmu saat berganti baju. Kau pasti mar—"

"Jangan diteruskan, _baka_!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merengut kesal, "apa separah itu? Oke, aku tidak akan melihat _folder_-gambar-bodohmu-itu, puas?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "jangan marah, baru aku puas."

"Oke, aku memaafkanmu."

"Ulang! Sambil tersenyum!" perintah Sasuke—membuat Sakura ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan, "apa urusanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum—menyeringai kecil, "_well_, aku akan benar-benar mengintip—"

"Mati saja kau!" Sakura mengatur nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum—dengan dipaksakan, "aku minta maaf, ya, Sasuke tampan."

"Bagus." Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Sakura keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah tampak ramai dengan hiruk pikuk siswa-siswa yang berlarian di koridor sekolah. Padahal mereka sudah SMA.

Sakura sedang membaca buku biologi di mejanya—hanya gadis itulah yang tidak bersiap pulang. Mata _emerlard_nya tampak sejuk saat itu. Membuat Sasuke menyungginggkan senyum tipis saat melihatnya.

"Mau makan?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang marah padanya beberapa jam lalu. Sasuke dan Sakura memang memiliki kebiasaan makan saat jam pulang. Jadi, ia dan Sasuke hanya mengobrol saat istirahat.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sebelum tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke, "aku tidak lapar."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan gadis ini malas makan? Oh, Sakura, tampaknya Sasuke curiga. Namun, laki-laki bermata _onyx_ satu ini hanya mengangkat bahu dan bergumam pelan, "Aku makan, ya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil ketika Sasuke sudah melangkah keluar kelas. Sakura menutup buku biologi yang ia baca. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu. Sempurna! Hanya ada ia di kelasnya.

Ia membuka tas Sasuke, mengeluarkan _laptop_ milik laki-laki itu. Menekan tombol _power_, dan menunggu _laptop_ yang masih mulus itu hidup sepenuhnya.

Dengan semangat ia membuka _folder _yang sangat dilarang oleh Sasuke, Gambar.

Langsung saja ia melongo. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin. Matanya tertuju pada foto-foto disana. Dan wow, jumlahnya seribu lebih? Yang benar saja, **Semuanya. Foto. Sakura. Haruno. **Tidak ada yang lain, satu pun.

Fotonya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya, marah, menangis, ekspresi datar, ekspresi tenang gadis itu yang menenangkan hati, melongo, dan banyak lagi.

Sangking terpananya, ia tidak menyadari kalau si pemilik _laptop_ sudah bersandar di dinding kelas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap sahabatnya yang melongo memandangi _laptop_nya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke hadapan Sakura dan tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Sudah puas, eh?"

Sakura masih diam di tempatnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia membeku.

Sasuke mematikan _laptop_ dan menutupnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum menatap Sakura dalam.

"Aku suka padamu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya diam. Bukan, tenang saja, Sakura tidak 'beku' seutuhnya. Buktinya, ia masih mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Lihat saja, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke memang gugup, wajahnya pun menampakkan rona merah—walaupun tipis. Kemudian ia kembali membuka mulut, "Aku sudah selesai makan, mau pulang," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengambil tasnya, dan melangkah keluar kelas sembari mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya ia terlalu malu untuk pulang bersama dengan Sakura _kali ini_.

Sakura sendiri juga terlalu malu untuk pulang bersama Sasuke. Tinggalah ia dikelas dengan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya memerah.

"Bodoh," gumam kedua insan itu bersamaan, walaupun keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Gantung?

Gini, saya mau ngebuat ff dimana pairnya Sakura dan beberapa laki-laki (masih rahasia :p), termasuk yang ini. Plotnya sama. Cuma beda pair dan latar. Saya ngebuat fict itu, dalam fict yang terpisah :D (jadi oneshot gitu)

Nah! Kenapa saya bikinnya dalam bentuk fict yang berbeda-beda? Karena saya pengen tau, mana yang dapet review paling banyak. Misalnya, fict satu ini dapet review paling banyak, nanti saya persembahkan fict dengan pair SasuSaku, untuk yang sudah mereview fict ini. Tapi kalau Sakura x cowo lain (sekali lagi, rahasiaa :p ) berarti Sakura x cowo lain itulah yang saya persembahkan di fict yang lain untuk yang ngereview fict Sakura x cowo lain itu.

Ngerti ga?._. kalau gangerti, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya :D

Akhir kata, Mind to Review?


End file.
